


La ciudad del alfa y el omega

by Hessefan



Series: 1001 razones para odiarte [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arlong Park Arc (One Piece), First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: ¿Eran celos por parte del cocinero? Así parecía, porque se había vuelto insistente con un tema que no tenía lugar porque, de ser así, suponiendo que en efecto Zoro sentía algún tipo de atracción por esa mujer marine, no era un tema que le concerniese al otro.





	La ciudad del alfa y el omega

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ubicada al final de la saga de Arlong Park y abarca hasta la llegada a la Reverse Mountain más o menos.

Librarse de ocho años de opresión era motivo más que suficiente para festejar hasta que perdieran la consciencia. La gente en la aldea Cocoyashi estaba agradecida con sus salvadores y querían demostrarlo a su manera. Dicha celebración acabaría cuando se terminaran los suministros para la misma o cuando los piratas se hartasen de comer y beber.

Luffy aprovechó el banquete en su honor, esa era la mejor manera de descansar y reponerse, o al menos la suya. Usopp necesitaba sentarse unos minutos o bien ir a desfallecer a un costado. A Sanji le bastaba con un cigarrillo. A Zoro con un médico.

Los gritos del espadachín se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia y si bien erizaban los pelos de la nuca, poco a poco comenzaron a ser parte del ambiente, como el sonido de las olas o los pájaros graznando en el atardecer.

No era para menos, pensaba el cocinero, ¿qué clase de ser humano que se precie de tal sería capaz de coserse sus propias heridas? Solo una bestia como ese espadachín podía llegar a esa clase de desesperadas resoluciones.

Chistó. Durante la batalla no había tenido tiempo para reparar tanto en esos detalles, claro que recordaba la pelea contra Mihawk, eso era aún algo muy reciente. Sin embargo, no imaginó que el cabeza de césped andaba por la vida con semejante herida abierta y mal tratada. Por suerte el médico de la aldea era bastante bueno y supo socorrerlo a tiempo.

De seguir así tarde o temprano necesitarían un tripulante que supiera de medicina o a ese paso Zoro moriría de sepsis antes de que pudieran llegar a la siguiente isla. Debería importarle poco a Sanji, pero incluso tratándose de ese espadachín maleducado no podía evitar preocuparse por la gente.

Sí, y pese a lo que pensara ese descerebrado, no había defendido a Nami solo por ser una muchacha bonita. Más allá de que era cierto, jamás permitiría que una mujer saliera lastimada así se le presentara como una enemiga, en verdad él no la creía capaz de matar a Usopp. Y pese a que su contrincante era Zoro Roronoa, sostuvo su argumento hasta que la verdad fue revelada; no le tenía miedo a esa masa de músculos y se lo demostró.

—¿Todavía están curándolo? —La pregunta de Usopp lo hizo volver en sí de sus cavilaciones, de fondo aún se podía escuchar los gritos del espadachín.

—Estaba en muy malas condiciones… —murmuró pitando del cigarro— ese desgraciado. —Usopp lo miró de reojo; no conocía demasiado al nuevo tripulante, pero pudo vislumbrar cierta preocupación tras el insulto y el tono empleado.

—Si fuera normal le tomaría un año o dos recuperarse de esas heridas.

—Es una maldita bestia —aseguró con desgano y disimulada admiración. Vaya que era admirable esa cualidad; luchar con semejantes heridas, recibir nuevas y estar de pie como si nada.

No había ni noticias de Nami, pero a ninguno le preocupaba, incluso al cocinero; quizás porque sabían que tarde o temprano la volverían a ver. Usopp se puso de pie y volvió a la fiesta, Sanji, en cambio, permaneció en las afueras de la clínica, un poco apartado de la gente, como si inconscientemente estuviera esperando a Zoro.

En algún momento los gritos cesaron y el espadachín salió.

Al verlo en sus dos piernas, caminando como si en vez de volver de una muerte segura regresara de hacer un trámite, la idea de que era una bestia inmortal cobró más forma.

Pasó a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos reparó demasiado tiempo en el otro.

Sanji simuló estar fumando ahí de manera casual y Zoro se tragó sus palabras, ¿qué hacía allí ese cocinero? Se lo imaginaba en la fiesta, persiguiendo faldas. No lo analizó demasiado, en ese momento le urgía sake.

Recién por la noche y ya con una cantidad considerable de alcohol en sangre, el espadachín estaba más distendido, así que no le molestó compartir espacio con el cocinero petulante y adulador de mujeres.

Primero lo observó a lo lejos, siendo fiel testigo del segundo rechazo de la noche. Ahogó una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar bromear al respecto cuando Sanji se acercó a la mesa en busca de algo para beber que matara sus penas.

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo miró, como si Zoro fuera algo salido de lugar que no cuadraba. Después de todo, se le hacía un poco raro que le hablara con soltura y naturalidad.

—¿Ya te diste por vencido con las mujeres? —No hubo una mala intención detrás de esas palabras más que la de mofarse de su suerte con las féminas, pero en verdad sonó realmente mal para Sanji.

Al menos la expresión que le regaló el cocinero fue de aprensión, y aunque este quiso mentarle la madre no pudo porque una mancha rojiza en la camisa del espadachín llamó su atención.

—Estás sangrando. —Le señaló el pecho y de inmediato Zoro se miró para comprobarlo. A las manchas secas se le sumaba una fresca. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse, andaba con las mismas prendas con las que había combatido.

—Mierda. —Se puso de pie y dejó el barril sobre la mesa para luego dar la vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas, cabeza de césped? —cuestionó al verlo alejándose hacia la nada— El doctor de la aldea está aquí. —Además el camino hacia la clínica no era por allí.

—Iré a limpiarme nada más. No necesito un médico para eso.

Sanji chistó; esa bestia inmortal era muy negligente con su vida, ya lo había comprobado en el Baratie, pero en ese momento lo confirmaba. Negó con la cabeza, suspiró y encendió un cigarrillo.

No le importaba, no iría detrás de ese sujeto para saber cómo estaba, no quería dar pie a malas interpretaciones… como si preocuparse por Zoro lograra tal cosa. Se mintió unos cuantos minutos, pero al ver que el espadachín no regresaba la incertidumbre creció.

Por fortuna Usopp le preguntó por él, esperaba algún revés de ese estilo que le diera lugar a explicarse y así poder mandarlo como espía. Era una forma muy sonsa de desligarse del problema y a la par obtener lo que buscaba.

—Ve a ver si no está tirado por ahí ese bastardo.

—¡Ve tú si estás preocupado! —se quejó el tirador— ¡¿Por qué tengo que dejar yo la fiesta?! Además, seguro que está bien… ¿Verdad, Luffy?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con energía, pero casi sin interés en la respuesta, estaba más entretenido en llenar esa enorme bocaza que tenía.

—Zoro… —dijeron al unísono.

—Ah, estará bien. —El capitán rio a su despreocupada manera y le quitó importancia. Sabía muy bien la clase de sujeto que era Zoro; no caería por un par de rasguños.

Pero para el cocinero no era tan sencillo, nadie a excepción de él parecía ser consciente de lo obvio: Sanji no tenía conocimientos de medicina, pero sabía que un corte tan profundo no era algo para tomar tan a la ligera.

Al final acabó por mandar todo al averno y maldecir a Usopp, como si este tuviera la culpa de su inquietud o como si de alguna forma el tirador lo estuviera obligando a ir.

Caminó hacia el Going Merry, cruzó la costa hasta la ensenada donde estaba anclado y cuando llegó subió las escaleras tratando de hacer ruido para hacerse notar, no era que temiera encontrarlo a Zoro haciendo algo impropio o desnudo, pero en su momento le pareció prudente anunciar su llegada de alguna forma.

No obstante, el espadachín no se mostró curioso por la interrupción, algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba del cocinero, quizás por el evidente detalle de que fue el único que lo vio ir hacia ese lado, tal vez porque esperaba y ansiaba su presencia y solapada preocupación.

Sanji hizo algo muy tonto, pasó a su lado y entró a la cocina como si buscara algo, pero fue atravesar la puerta, sentirse idiota y volver sobre sus pasos. Notó que el espadachín se había abierto la camisa y quitado las vendas, la cicatriz lucía grotesca, pero en esa ocasión estaba bien cosida.

—Me quedé sin cigarros —dijo a modo de cutre excusa— ¿Qué tal va eso? —curioseó al paso, como quien pregunta retóricamente si ese día lloverá o no.

—Duele esta mierda —gruñó entre dientes revoleando la gasa para luego sentarse y apoyar ambas palmas sobre la madera—. Encima tengo que limpiarla bien si no quiero una infección. —Arqueó la espalda, buscando sin éxito alguna posición que aliviara un poco el dolor.

Ante lo dicho Sanji negó con la cabeza, porque si era por eso podía empezar por cambiarse la camisa roñosa que aún llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera para una fiesta era capaz de ponerse presentable.

—¿No te dio calmantes ese doctor? —Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él y bajo la luz del farol estudió mejor la herida; de inmediato hizo una mueca que denotaba sufrimiento empático—. Como para que no te duela… —Era inmensa, le cruzaba casi todo el pecho.

—Me dio algunos —respondió—, pero me dijo que no mezcle con alcohol así que no las tomé.

—¡Eres imbécil! ¡Con razón te duele tanto!

—En algún momento va a dejar de doler. —No respondió el insulto con otro porque pudo ver preocupación sincera en los ojos de su compañero. Zoro tomó una nueva gasa esterilizada y trató de limpiar la zona que sangraba, pero apenas podía rozarse sin ver estrellas de todos los colores.

—A ver, déjame —le quitó la gasa de la mano de malos modos para ponerse él en la labor—; es más difícil si tienes que curarte la herida tú mismo. En cambio, si lo hace otro… —Él lo sabía, su hermana era quien siempre lo ayudaba en esos momentos; además a ese paso el espadachín estaría toda la noche tratando de alcanzar su propia lastimadura sin éxito.

Zoro lo dejó, algo intimidado por esa predisposición y acercamiento. Acaso ¿había estado bebiendo el cocinero? ¿Tanto rechazo femenino le estaba afectando el cerebro? Ya, no había nada de comprometedor o erótico en el gesto, le estaba curando una herida horrible que no tenía nada de excitante.

Eso se decían ambos: no había nada de lujuria en esa dolorosa y sangrienta escena.

Sanji apoyó la mano, presionó y recibió el primer rechazo del espadachín. Este le había apartado de un golpe la mano apretando bien fuerte los dientes. En ese punto el cocinero supo con gracia que -como solía ser con los niños- no se dejaría curar si no recurría a alguna artimaña.

—No seas maricón, espadachín —terció con una sonrisa burlona—. Si eres hombre te la aguantas.

Supo que decirle algo que ofendiera su orgullo daría resultados y así fue porque de inmediato, y luego de mirarlo con cara de asesino serial, Zoro se quedó en el sitio aguantando el padecimiento con estoicismo. ¡Él no era ningún nenito llorón!

—Más maricas son tus cejas, cocinero —dijo arrancándole al otro una carcajada.

La manera de decirlo, entre dientes y disimulando el malestar, sumado a lo tardío de su reclamo, le causó cierta gracia a Sanji lejos de molestarle. Pudo haber rebatido esa acusación sobre sus cejas, pero ese detalle le hizo reparar en la camisa a espirales que tenía puesta el espadachín esa noche.

—Arruinaste la camisa —con los ojos señaló la enorme mancha de sangre—. Al menos ahora tienes una excusa para quitártela antes de que se te quede pegada al cuerpo de la mugre.

—Me gustaba mucho, pero —le restó importancia—, es solo ropa.

—Así que te gustan las camisas maricas —bromeó—, es bueno saberlo para cuando sea tu cumpleaños.

—¡¿Qué tiene de marica?! —Se la miró, no le encontraba lo raro. En ese momento Sanji soltó una risita suave, a la par que desechaba en el suelo la gasa para tomar una nueva y seguir con un trabajo ya finalizado.

—Espirales… —dijo con tono calmo para al segundo siguiente explotar— ¡como mis cejas _maricas_ , bastardo!

—Ah… —Ahí cayó en la cuenta, pero continuó con indiferencia—. En verdad me gustaba esta camisa.

Sanji apretó con fuerza, algo nervioso por esa última acotación a la que no sabía que connotación darle. No había dicho nada raro el espadachín, solo era su mente perversa jugándole otra nueva mala pasada.

Zoro dio un respingo de dolor ante esa presión y ahí Sanji aflojó un poco con el trato brusco. El espadachín notó que la sangre ya estaba controlada así que le tomó la muñeca con fuerza y lo apartó de manera brusca para librarse de esa sesión de tortura.

—G-Gracias… —No sabía por qué puta razón ser agradecido le estaba dando pena, por suerte se dio cuenta de que no era el único ahí con pensamientos impuros y comportamiento infantil.

—Con gusto —correspondió el cocinero nervioso y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se concentró en cambio en levantar con torpeza lo que el espadachín había dejado en el suelo, pero este no lo dejó terminar. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ordenar lo que él mismo había desordenado—. ¿Volverás a la fiesta o te quedarás a descansar? —Acabó por preguntar, porque tanto mutismo iba a socavarlo y sentía que lo mejor era llenar con palabras ese silencio incómodo.

—¿Tú qué harás?

Sanji lo miró un segundo con cierta curiosidad, ¿a qué se debía esa pregunta? ¿Era una capciosa? No se animó a ahondar demasiado y al ver que el espadachín ni siquiera lo miraba, decidió responderle lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Iré un rato más…

—Vamos juntos.

Eran ideas suyas, eso se decía el cocinero; no es que la masa de músculo dependiera de sus acciones para decidir las propias, ¿cierto? No tenía forma de averiguarlo, no había nada en el rostro inexpresivo y serio de Zoro que le diera una mínima pista; y ni borracho se atrevería a preguntarle directamente.

O bueno, quizás borracho sí, porque después del cuarto rechazo femenino de la noche Sanji se puso a beber a la par de Zoro, en pocos minutos se dio cuenta que era absurdo seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre.

—Es imposible seguirte el tren, espadachín —vociferó algo bebido— ¡Chupas como una esponja, hijo de puta!

Zoro sonrió porque un cocinero borracho era más divertido que uno sobrio, al menos este era menos belicoso para con él, aunque mucho más mal hablado. Parecía como que el alcohol sacaba a relucir todo su repertorio de insultos piratas.

—Yo en ningún momento empecé una competencia —aclaró el espadachín un poco risueño, pero escondiendo la sonrisa tras su barril.

—Me cago en dios —murmuró mirando el interior de un paquete de cigarros vacío.

Zoro notó el detalle y aunque pudo dejarlo pasar no quiso. En esa ocasión juntó coraje para tratar de vencer esa barrera, sentía que estaba cerca de lograrlo una vez más. El alcohol siempre era un buen aliado a la hora de desinhibir.

—¿No era que habías ido a buscar cigarros? —Lo miró con una sonrisa ladina que indicaba que lo había pillado. Sanji se mantuvo pegado a su lado durante toda esa hora y había fumado como mucho y exagerando diez, era imposible acabarse un atado entero.

—Que te den —dijo a modo de respuesta incoherente; no tenía argumentos para ocultar lo evidente.

—Mejor, así no fumas y contaminas el aire con ese humo de mierda. —Zoro no supo si el color rojo en las mejillas del cocinero era por vergüenza o alcohol.

— _Argh_ —vociferó con cierto desagrado por la eventualidad—, deberé volver al barco. Qué pereza.

El detalle de que avisara su próximo movimiento puso los sentidos del espadachín en alerta, que siempre lo estaban, pero en esa ocasión no se encontraba en medio de una pelea, o sí, una diferente en donde parecía estar buscando otra clase de puntos débiles en su contrincante favorito.

¿Sanji quería que lo acompañara? Por la manera en la que lo miraba por sobre su hombro parecía ser que sí, por algo se había quedado de pie frente a él dándole la espalda el tiempo suficiente para que tomara la crucial decisión.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Zoro se puso de pie y bebió un trago largo antes de dejar el pequeño barril olvidado sobre la tarima.

—No sé. —Lo miró entre ojos, como si buscara desentrañar ese jodido misterio que era Zoro para él. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué poder oculto tenía para complicarlo tanto? A veces Sanji se sentía un desastre por dentro, y se lo atribuía a algún don siniestro del espadachín.

—Será mejor que te acompañe, bastardo, o te vas a caer y vas a terminar con una contusión en el cerebro. —Lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró.

—Oh, el cabeza de césped se preocupa por mí —bromeó con fingido cariño.

—Para nada, yo también estoy cansado de la fiesta, quiero alejarme un poco. —Se tocó la herida como si de golpe la recordara. No había dejado de dolerle un segundo, solo que hasta entonces se había entretenido con la charla de un cocinero algo bebido.

Hicieron dos pasos y Sanji agitó el brazo, motivo suficiente para que Zoro lo dejara caminar por su cuenta unos metros más atrás. Cada tanto y cuando había piedras en la arena, frenaba para esperarlo.

El cocinero trastabillaba, pero tampoco estaba tan borracho como para no poder andar. Al menos eso pensó el espadachín hasta que una roca traicionera se cruzó en el camino de ambos.

Zoro estaba esperándolo, como hacía de vez en cuando, pero no imaginó que esos últimos centímetros Sanji los hiciera de un salto. Tropezó, pero el cuerpo del espadachín impidió la caída estrepitosa.

Toda la anatomía del cocinero fue a dar contra el pecho de Zoro quien lo atajó por los brazos al grito estridente de «¡idiota!». Sanji cayó en la cuenta entonces de que le había dado de lleno en la herida descubierta. El roñoso aún tenía puesta la camisa de espirales, pero esta se encontraba desabrochada.

—Lo siento, Zoro. —Podía sentir los dedos de este aferrándole con fuerza los brazos, reprimiendo en ese gesto el dolor punzante. Sanji, de la desesperación y poca claridad que había en su cabeza, hizo lo primero que le nació: levantar ambas manos y apoyarlas sobre el pecho desnudo del espadachín—. Deberías ponerte la venda —agudizó.

—No puedo —dijo entre dientes, todavía siendo presa del sufrimiento. No entendía por qué el cocinero seguía en esa posición sin quitar las manos de allí, pero no quería decir nada que rompiera ese contacto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna vez intentaste colocarte una venda de lado a lado tú solo? —No estaban Yosaku y Johnny para ayudarlo con eso. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido ahogado; el malestar ya estaba cediendo un poco.

—Cierto… —Retiró las manos y acto seguido continuó caminando, ya se podía ver el Going Merry a lo lejos.

Apenas llegaron a la cubierta Sanji tomó las vendas que estaban sobre la mesilla. No tardó ni un segundo, como si hubiera subido con esa idea en la cabeza y la determinación en sus actos. Zoro interpretó las intenciones y se acercó a él.

—¿No estás muy borracho para hacer esto? —De nuevo volvía a llenar la cabeza de Sanji con ideas pecaminosas; una sola frase mal pensada era suficiente para alterarle las hormonas siempre alteradas— ¿No prefieres dejarlo para mañana, cocinero? —Sin decir nada o quizás a modo de respuesta, Sanji le quitó la camisa de un jalón.

—Quítate tú el haramaki.

Zoro miró hacia un costado mientras obedecía mansamente esa orden, se sentía intimidado por esa inusitada confianza en su compañero. Nunca nadie lo había desnudado, y aunque técnicamente no era lo que el cocinero estaba haciendo, alguien tan nulo como el espadachín en materia de sexo podía tomar eso hasta como un desfloramiento. Al menos pudo sentir una parte de su inocencia -que sí, pese a todo la tenía- un poco pisoteada cuando dejó caer el haramaki al suelo.

—Da la vuelta, espadachín. —Le colocó las manos en la cintura y con un rápido movimiento lo volteó. En cuanto Zoro levantó los brazos empezó a cruzar la venda, comenzando por debajo de las axilas para ir lentamente hacia al sur—. Gira de nuevo —le susurró en el oído, pegando apenas el pecho a la espalda del espadachín; este sintió el ligero roce de las telas contra la piel desnuda, apenas cubierta por un trozo de la venda.

Cuando volteó sus ojos se cruzaron, pero, aunque Sanji mantenía un contacto visual intenso y osado, valentía producida por la falsa seguridad que le daba el alcohol, el espadachín en cambio corrió la cara y fijó la mirada en un punto muerto.

El cocinero lo hizo girar de nuevo porque ya casi terminaba, y no podría hacer esa área comprometedora mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había llegado a la zona del ombligo, cada tanto los nudillos rozaban en una tenue caricia el estómago del espadachín, quien trataba de respirar con normalidad para no arruinar el trabajo de su compañero.

Sanji tensaba la venda en un movimiento rítmico, con cierta cadencia, una veloz y enérgica. A ambos les hubiera gustado tener unos metros más para poder seguir gozando de ese contacto, pero lamentablemente en algún momento la gasa se terminó, a escasos centímetros de los vellos púbicos que apenas se asomaban por encima de la tela del pantalón.

—Hasta acá llega la venda —avisó el cocinero anudando la tela en el tramo final—, mañana ve a ver al doctor, tarado… o vas a morir antes de que podamos salir de esta isla.

—G-Gracias.

—¿Viste que no estoy tan borracho para hacer _ciertas_ cosas? —terció con una sonrisa provocativa que desprendía lascivia. Era eso o la imaginación de Zoro no tenía nada que envidiarle a la perversa del cocinero.

Como fuera, Sanji no se quedó a quitarle la duda, en cambio fue a por tabaco para fumarse un cigarro antes de echarse a dormir. Estaban los dos solos y tanta libertad se les antojaba deliciosa y peligrosa.

El cocinero negó en su interior, sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para pensar siquiera en esas cuestiones? Volvía a decirse lo mismo que pocos días atrás se dijo en el Baratie, luego de que Zoro se quedara a dormir en su cuarto en calidad de «amigo»: Se suponía que él no era así. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué clase de metamorfosis estaba sufriendo?

Confundido es poco decir; porque lo del Baratie había sido un suceso inesperado, algo surgido luego de tragos y charlas amenas. Apenas acababa de conocerlo y le resultaba un muchacho interesante. No había sido su culpa no congeniar, al criterio de ambos, el otro era el responsable por ser un estúpido.

La culpa no tardaba en volverse ira; pero contrario a lo que podría llegar a pensar Zoro, no era hacia él, sino hacía sí mismo. Sanji no entendía cómo podía permitirse esos momentos. Él solo coqueteaba con mujeres.

Un momento… ¿él coqueteaba con Zoro?

De una sola cosa estaba muy seguro el cocinero: no le gustaban los de su género.

El espadachín ni siquiera era del tipo afeminado, tampoco era la clase de hombre que la sociedad tildaría de apuesto. No había una pizca de femineidad en su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices. No había nada en Zoro que le ayudara a reparar, aunque fuera remotamente y en una noche de borrachera, en él.

Con toda esa maraña de dudas en la cabeza y la culpa haciendo nido en su pecho, Sanji volvió a ser el mismo bribón que solía ser el noventa por ciento del tiempo. El espadachín notó el cambio sin dificultad; el cocinero era un maldito bipolar.

Como había ocurrido en el Baratie, al día siguiente del desastre, el cocinero se mostraba hostil y agresivo a niveles ridículos para con él. No había ocurrido nada demasiado escandaloso en esas cuatro paredes que eran el cuarto de Sanji; de hecho, despertar a medianoche con una erección era pan de todos los días para el cocinero, no tenía motivos para tomarse aquel suceso como si se hubiera tratado de alguna vejación.

Que le dieran a ese rubio de mierda; él estaba más allá de eso. No le daría con el gusto de pisotearle el orgullo, al contrario, se la devolvería siempre con el mismo veneno. Y aunque logró con creces ignorarlo, lo cierto es que en un par de ocasiones desapareció de la fiesta con el único fin de probarlo.

Una fiesta que no tenía fin. Dormían y despertaban para seguir festejando.

Era la segunda noche consecutiva. Zoro ya había visto al médico y este le había dado un tratamiento nuevo. Aún dolía como los mil demonios y la camisa seguía manchada de sangre. Se quedó en la cubierta del Sunny, con una botella de alcohol en la mano, oteando el horizonte.

Esperaba verlo llegar por el sendero; en verdad una parte de él pensó ilusamente que el cocinero se preocuparía nuevamente por su ausencia y por sus heridas. Pero eso no pasó esa noche. No volvió a repetirse nada de lo ocurrido en la anterior.

Cocinero de mierda, comenzaba a odiarlo de verdad; ¿por qué tenía que complicarle tanto la vida y llenarle la cabeza de mariposas? Él no era así. No permitía que nada ni nadie lo desestabilizara de esa manera.

Se quitó la camisa con espirales de malos modos y haciéndola un bollo la arrojó contra la pared, para de inmediato, en un gesto de contradicción, tomarla y guardarla en su compartimiento del camarote, sacando en cambio una playera blanca. Estaba sucia también, pero tampoco tenía otra prenda.

Esa noche pasó sin pena ni gloria. Sanji trató de ignorar esa vocecita interior, que reclamaba la presencia y compañía del espadachín, con bellas mujeres. De nuevo iba por el rechazo número tres, pero la cuarta chica, aunque se mostraba un poco predispuesta a su galantería, lo había agarrado ya agotado y sin ánimos de festejo.

Una vez que una muchacha bonita se mostraba un poco asequible, él no podía evitar que la imagen de Zoro le atormentara la mente. Con pena se disculpó con ella y se marchó a dormir.

Ya hacía rato que Usopp se había ido y Luffy dormía sobre una de las mesas, rodeado de platos vacíos y de borrachos. No se preocupó por su nuevo capitán; estaba en buenas manos y en tal caso sabía cuidarse solo. O al menos eso creía… o quería creer.

Y sí, dicen que la tercera es la vencida; porque si bien durante el día Sanji y Zoro no se dirigieron la palabra más que para dedicarse improperios, y recién fue por la noche, en algún momento ambos decidieron dar el brazo a torcer.

Al espadachín le sorprendió que al final acabara por ser el cocinero quien diera ese temido primer paso, el de arrimarse al otro. Sanji lo buscaba, sin saber bien por qué, lo más probable -se dijo Zoro- fidedigna preocupación, porque pese al mal concepto que podía tener de él reconocía que no era un mal tipo.

Al contrario, ya había comprobado en el Baratie que se _pasaba_ de amable.

El cocinero no comprendía qué demonios tenía ese sujeto para llamarle la atención o imantarlo de esa manera, pero hacia allí caminaba, hasta donde el espadachín se había recluido a beber.

—Estoy lleno… no es que me moleste cocinar, pero es genial tener a alguien que te alimente de vez en cuando —dijo a la vez que se ubicaba en el piso, quedando frente a quien estaba sentado en una tarima de madera—. ¿Cómo está tu herida, Zoro?

Y ahí el mentado tuvo la confirmación: Sanji era un buen tipo que no tenía problemas en preocuparse por un desconocido o, bueno, casi desconocido porque ya llevaban una semana conociéndose día a día. Debía darle crédito, porque el cocinero estaba dejando los pudores de lado y era algo que, en verdad y pese a lucir natural, le estaba costando.

—Con un poco de descanso y buena comida sanará pronto —respondió dándole un sorbo a su barril.

—Genial. —Y lo pensó, aunque no lo dijo, pero de la buena comida se encargaría él sin lugar a duda.

Si en verdad esa era la cura del espadachín ya podía darse el alta; porque pensaba cocinarle todos los días, incluso se las rebuscaría para averiguar los platos favoritos de su compañero. Zoro estaba distendido y ya no se mostraba tan tenso, pero Sanji presentía la ligera incomodidad que siempre le embargaba cuando quedaba a solas con ese hombre.

Se puso de pie para irse, no sin antes aclarar que saldría de _cacería_ ; quizás como una tonta y tierna manera de instalar un muro, de valerse de algo que limpiara esa pequeña mancha que sentía en el alma; lo que fuera, decidió que ese era un buen momento para encarnar su eterno papel de baboso.

—Pájaro que comió, voló a buscar pajaritas.

—Cocinero pervertido —musitó entre dientes, escondiendo la frustración tras el barril de cerveza.

En algún momento la fiesta llegó a su fin y ellos debieron partir de la aldea Cocoyashi. Para alegría de todos, en especial del cocinero, Nami no se quedó atrás. No obstante, no sería todo felicidad y risas.

Tan solo a la mañana siguiente la navegante de los Mugiwara se enfrentó con la dura verdad: Se había subido al peor barco. Si creía que ser tripulante de Arlong era una maldición, no sabía qué mote darle al nuevo infortunio.

Era claro que su desgracia tenía nombre y apellido: Monkey D. Luffy.

Mientras todos festejaban por la recompensa del capitán ella se lamentaba. Ahora gente verdaderamente peligrosa estaría detrás de ellos. Adiós al anonimato. Y eso que ni ella ni nadie sospechaba que ese sería solo el comienzo.

Ya era tarde para lamentaciones y nadie parecía dispuesto a bajarse del barco, de hecho, la idea de llegar a su siguiente destino los llenaba de entusiasmo porque se trataba de Logetown, la isla del principio y el final, lugar donde el rey de los piratas nació y murió.

Era un buen sitio para adquirir provisiones antes de cruzar el Grand Line, Nami les había advertido que allí podía encontrarse de todo, y justamente a Zoro le urgía reponer sus katana faltantes.

Las hermosas mujeres de Logetown era todo lo que necesitaba Sanji para librarse de su infortunio personal, que también tenía nombre y apellido. Su medicina debía hallarse entre tantas damas bonitas. Alguna tenía que picar el anzuelo, nunca perdía la fe. Sin embargo, no había bajado del barco para eso, así que luego de su infructuosa cacería decidió hacer las compras pertinentes para aprovisionar la alacena.

Logetown fue una pequeña muestra de lo que sería la travesía a futuro: piratas como Buggy, marines de alto rango y otra clase de tipos fuertes yendo tras ellos. Escapar de Smoker y su torpe, pero talentosa teniente hubiera sido imposible de no ser por la intervención de Dragón y una oportuna lluvia torrencial.

Durante la huida Zoro mantuvo esa ligera expresión de quien ha visto un fantasma, una que no se esfumó hasta que estuvieron en alta mar. Sanji no le dio demasiada importancia en ese momento, con la prisa de salvar el culo de goma de su capitán tampoco podía detenerse a analizar lo que eran nimiedades.

Escaparon por un pelo, pero, aunque podían decirse que a bordo del Going Merry estaban fuera de peligro, todavía no podían darse el lujo de relajarse y respirar con alivio, aún tenían el desafío del Reverse Mountain por delante.

Estaban empapados de pie a cabeza, así que lo primero que hicieron cuando pudieron aflojar la tensión fue ir a cambiarse. En la calma del cuarto de hombres Sanji trajo a su mente la imagen de esa muchacha.

 _Oh_ , no era nada difícil para él tener presente la cara de una belleza, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido la expresión que Zoro le regaló en el momento que se cruzaron. Su desconcierto ante la muchacha había sido algo que le resultó en demasía extraño al cocinero, aún más la actitud del espadachín, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabía bien que él no era de los que titubeaban ante un enemigo así fuera mujer.

No había tenido reparos a la hora de levantar armas contra Nami aquella vez en la que la creyó capaz de asesinar a Usopp; entonces ¿qué tenía esa mujer marine en particular que llamara tanto la atención del impasible Zoro Roronoa?

Ya cambiado y seco concluyó que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema de lado por momento y volver a la cocina, les vendría bien a todos un poco de té. Y mientras él preparaba las tazas, Nami explicaba lo pertinente a la Reverse Mountain.

Le era menester hacerles entender que lo que pretendían hacer era una proeza digna de suicidas, pero Luffy rio con ganas y con su habitual despreocupación. Aunque a los demás se les fruncía cierta parte del cuerpo ante tal perspectiva, él estaba sumamente motivado por la aventura.

—Bien, hay que seguir en la tormenta. —Era un buen punto de referencia para no desviarse del rumbo y acabar nuevamente en el Calm Belt—. Tarde o temprano nos toparemos con la montaña. ¿Algún voluntario para vigilar la ruta? —consultó en general, pero después de tanta adrenalina nadie estaba de ánimos para estar bajo una lluvia torrencial. El clima en alta mar daba pavor.

—Tú eres la navegante, ¿no? —murmuró Usopp ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera.

—Te corresponde a ti —lo secundó Zoro.

—Justamente, como soy la navegante tengo que revisar las coordenadas, no puedo ser la vigía. —No tenía de qué valerse, pero el intento valía la pena. Todo con tal de estar lo más seca posible y lejos de olas capaces de tumbar reyes marinos.

—Yo lo haré, Nami —Luffy levantó la mano con emoción; de por sí le agradaba pasarse el rato en la cabecera del Going Merry.

—¡Tú no! —le gritaron al unísono, ya se había ido dos veces por la borda y no estaban en condiciones para un tercer rescate.

—¿Sanji-kun? —canturreó ella batiendo las pestañas. Y eso fue suficiente. Ya lo tenía sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sanji de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una voltereta hasta llegar a donde ella.

—No se habla más, Nami-san… —dijo con galantería—. Tu hombre se hará cargo.

—¿Y el té? —Se quejó Usopp—. Se supone que tú eres el cocinero.

—Es un puto té, puedes hacértelo tú —le gritó en la cara—, no necesitas un cocinero.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Usopp… —murmuró el espadachín echándose sobre el sillón.

Y así, haciendo gala de toda su magnificencia como mujer, Nami consiguió desligarse del trabajo engorroso de vigilar la ruta. Allí estaba el cocinero, bajo trueno, rayos, baldazos de agua, olas aterradoras y reyes marinos. Cada tanto la navegante se colocaba su impermeable y salía a cubierta para corroborar la marcha del barco, pero enseguida regresaba a la comodidad de la cocina.

En poco más de media hora y viendo que con sus compañeros recluidos en ese pequeño espacio dormir sería imposible, Zoro se puso de pie y salió bajo la lluvia. Había amainado un poco, pero la tormenta seguía siendo un hecho así que para ser escuchado tuvo que gritar.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?!

Sanji se mostró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba esa interrupción menos el insulto, tan concentrado que estaba tratando de desentrañar si la sombra negra que veía era algún rey marino o tierra. Lo lógico sería subir al puesto de vigilancia para tener mejor vista, pero con el bamboleo del barco temía terminar en el agua. Eso estaba reflexionando cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con la imagen de Zoro empapado y hablándole con lo que parecía ser enojo.

—¿A qué viene la agresión gratuita? —No recordaba haber empezado una batalla, así que no tenía derecho esa masa de músculo para empezar; eso le correspondía casi siempre a él, era su trabajo. Le había tomado desprevenido esa actitud, ¿había salido bajo la tormenta solo para pelearle? No lo sabía, pero ahí estaba, tras él y bajo la lluvia.

—Ella es la navegante. Tú deberías estar en la cocina preparando algo.

Subió la pequeña tarima para estar más cerca y no tener que gritar, luego apoyó los brazos en la baranda, descansando como si estuviera en un día soleado cualquiera. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para el cocinero, el que Zoro estuviera haciéndole compañía bajo esas circunstancias.

—No me cuesta nada, falta para la cena y además es una manera de sumar puntos con ella —luego recapacitó en lo dicho—; y tú eres más imbécil.

—Tú eres el imbécil porque sabes, ¿no? —acabó por concluir con sorna, buscando darle donde le doliera— que ella no te va a dar cabida nunca.

—Oh, eso no se sabe, espadachín de poca monta —terció con una risilla socarrona.

—Te usa como una herramienta. —Lo miró con encono, esa sonrisa de satisfacción iba a arrancársela de una trompada—. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes y no te importa.

— _Nah_ —exhaló con graciosa despreocupación—; Nami-san es una buena chica, se merece esto y mucho más.

—A ti te usa, a mí me estafa, ¿y dices que es una buena chica?

—Tú te dejas estafar —murmuró mirando a través de los prismáticos, porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no pelear con el espadachín.

—¡No tenía dinero y necesitaba esas katana! —fue su cutre defensa— ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—Yo estoy en la misma encrucijada entonces. No tengo más opciones que caer rendido a sus encantos. —Luego de soltar aquella falacia recordó ese tema que seguía rondándole por la cabeza; sentía que ese era un buen momento para quitarse esa espinilla—. Ey, cabeza de césped… ¿quién era?

—¿De qué hablas? —Zoro frunció el ceño tratando de desentrañar el misterio, porque el cocinero había variado el tono de siempre, ese que era áspero y duro, para cambiarlo por uno más suave y conciliador, no obstante, el cocinero seguía mirando tras los prismáticos sin prestarle atención y sin darle ninguna pista de sus intenciones.

—La chica esa… —aclaró con timidez, pero tras una actitud displicente— la mujer marine.

—Pues… eso —respondió con dejadez y obviedad— una mujer marine.

—No, no, no —dijo soltando una risilla de sorna—, no me vengas con esas. Tu cara no miente, Zoro…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En estos diez días que llevo conociéndote sé que tú no eres la clase de persona que duda a la hora de blandir una katana, así tu enemigo frente a ti se trate de una bella mujer desnuda —explicó mirándolo de lleno—, pero no dejabas de actuar raro, como si… como si estuvieras asustado. —Decir aquello en voz alta le sorprendió hasta a él. No sabía si esa era la expresión correcta para describir el desconcierto de Zoro, pero fue la que encontró en ese momento para explicarse.

—¿Yo, asustado? —Lanzó una carcajada de autosuficiencia— Nada que ver, cocinero.

—Ah —murmuró mirándolo de costado con una sonrisa bribona—, ¿entonces no será que nuestro espadachín se enamoró?

—Tampoco, bastardo. —No supo por qué, pero esa apreciación le molestó de sobre manera; le fue imperiosa la necesidad de despejar cualquier idea errónea así que continuó hablando, no sin pena por la franqueza—. Me recuerda a ella…

—¿A quién? —Aunque preguntó no recibió respuesta; Zoro había perdido la mirada a la nada con una seriedad inusitada. Sanji bajó la vista al suelo reflexionando y recordó; ya se habían confesado algunas cuestiones íntimas, así que acabó por responderse solo— ¿A tu amiga de la infancia? —El espadachín asintió con la cabeza y un silencio inoportuno sobrevino entre ambos.

—Es como… una jodida reencarnación —explicó con gracia y ligera sorpresa—; me puso los pelos de punta. No sé por qué, pero… hasta en la forma de hablar y caminar, sus gestos, todo.

—Claro, y reparaste en eso mientras ella trataba de matarte. —Sanji frunció el ceño; no entendía cómo había hecho el espadachín para escanearla tanto en esos escasos minutos.

—Es que… ya me la había cruzado antes y pasamos un tiempo juntos —explicó más relajado—. Me ayudó a comprar las katana. Sabe mucho, me quedé sorprendido… y de pasó caí en la cuenta de lo poco que sé —dijo con cierta vehemencia y maravilla que no pasó desapercibida para el cocinero.

—Vaya…

—Parece una buena chica; tampoco tengo motivos para matarla. Supongo que por eso me viste titubeando.

—¿Pasaste tiempo con ella? —Esa expresión dicha por alguien tan antisocial como Zoro le había puesto los sentidos en alerta— ¿De qué manera?

—Te dije —explicó con fastidio—, me ayudó a elegir dos katana. —Las señaló, estaban en su cintura. Sanji entonces desvió un segundo la mirada hacia la zona, para después volver la vista a la expresión confusa del espadachín.

—Ah… —exhaló, sin borrar esa mirada dura de suspicacia.

—¿Qué entendiste, cocinero pervertido?

—Pues… nada, bastardo —murmuró ruborizado—. Tú no te explicas bien.

Levantó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia al tema; cuando alguien decía “pasé un tiempo con ella” su mente podrida no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, si encima se le sumaba la cara que había puesto el espadachín cuando la vio en Logetown, le resultaba imposible no llegar a la conclusión de que Zoro parecía estar escapando de alguna amante despechada. 

—Te gusta —fue la reflexión final del cocinero, dicha con una rigidez inusitada en él y que era más propia del espadachín.

—¿Qué? Nada que ver. —Lo negó rotundamente, incómodo por dar esa idea.

—Te gusta, espadachín —reiteró con seguridad y siguió picándolo al verlo molesto; descubría con regocijo una nueva forma de fastidiar a Zoro Roronoa—; se te ve en los ojos.

—Que no —se inquietó, no le agradaba que el cocinero llegara a esas conclusiones—; no sé si eres sordo o idiota de nacimiento. ¿Tú escuchas cuando te hablan?

—Ahora entiendo qué significaba esa expresión en tu cara —asintió reiteradas veces, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción y burla. Una falsa, porque suponer que el espadachín podía tener un interés romántico le sorprendía tanto como le importunaba—. Mira tú… así luce el mítico cazador de piratas enamorado —finalizó jocoso.

—¡Era una cara de sorpresa!

—Como no te conozco tanto no sé cómo de estúpido te ves cuando alguien te gusta. —Era tan divertido verlo molesto que no dudó en seguir adelante con la pulla—. Además, mira cómo te enojas. Eso solo puede significar que te gusta.

—Cállate o te callo.

—Porque claro, si en verdad no te gustara, ni te molestarías en negarlo con tanta energía ni me mandarías a callar. —La carcajada fue ronca y lastimera, pero Zoro no pensaba dejarlo en ese punto, ¿qué tanto tenía que tocarle los cojones con un tema sin sentido como ese?

—Que te calles. —Le gruñó en la cara empapada de agua; la lluvia se había convertido en una molesta llovizna que comenzaba a picar.

—Oh, espadachín, acabo de encontrar algo con qué fastidiarte hasta el último día de tu vida. —Volvió a reírsele en la cara, divertido con el revés de conseguir su cometido de mortificarlo a esos niveles—. Gracias por _tamaño_ regalo.

Zoro lucía furioso e intimidante, le clavó una mirada asesina para reiterarle entre dientes que cerrara la boca, pero nada de su actitud amedrentó a su compañero, ambos sabían que no era fácil intimidar a Sanji, incluso tratándose del cazador de piratas.

¿Eran celos por parte del cocinero? Así parecía, porque se había vuelto insistente con un tema que no tenía lugar porque, de ser así, suponiendo que en efecto Zoro sentía algún tipo de atracción por esa mujer, no era un tema que le concerniese al otro.

—Cierra el orto, cocinero —masculló sintiendo que le subía toda la adrenalina. La pelea era inminente.

La grosería tuvo que ser indicativo suficiente para Sanji, sabía que ese era el límite del espadachín y seguir adelante con la burla implicaba acabar enredados en una pelea física. Lejos de enojarse, el cocinero soltó una carcajada, porque después el otro tenía el tupé de quejarse de su repertorio de insultos. A fin de cuenta tenía boca de pirata porque lo era.

—Qué boquita —bromeó mirándosela, y fue en ese punto que todo se volvió confuso.

Pasó, Sanji sabía que iba a ocurrir, porque tanta cercanía se le antojaba peligrosa, y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

El espadachín lo tomó de la nuca con furia, enredando los dedos en el pelo húmedo para tironear sin compasión. Con rabia contenida le espetó en la cara un nuevo “cállate”, más rabioso e imperativo que los anteriores.

Sanji borró la sonrisa y se enserió, la mirada de su compañero lo atravesaba a tal punto que le obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y a desviar la mirada después. Todo pasó muy rápido, como una sacudida o un rayo cayendo sobre la cubierta, a eso se le pareció ese beso.

Lo era, era un jodido beso pese a que más se le parecía a un golpe; porque Zoro había estrechado la boca a la del cocinero en un contacto fugaz y violento, apretándole con fuerza la nuca para que el muy maldito no pudiera apartarse huyendo de su venganza.

Al sabor del agua de mar y lluvia en los labios partidos, se le sumaba el de la sangre por una minúscula e insignificante herida. Con los músculos tensos, por el frío del agua helada o por las sensaciones que un contacto tan íntimo les generaba, uno trató de huir y el otro trató de impedir esa huida.

El espadachín no quería pecar de tenerse demasiado amor propio, así que de inmediato lo soltó sin profundizar el beso, sin ser más osado de lo que ya había sido. Era tarde para arrepentirse, no existía algo similar a una máquina del tiempo, pero vaya, que a Zoro le hubiera gustado volver atrás, en especial al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sanji, mezcla de rabia con desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? —Fue lo primero que le nació a Sanji cuando logró salir de su asombro, miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y volvió a mirar al espadachín, quien seguía allí con esa expresión seria, como si nada trascendental hubiera pasado.

Algo aprendió esa tarde: no volver a molestar a Zoro con el asunto de la mujer marine.

—No te callabas… —Y el espadachín supo en ese momento que era muy malo para cuestiones del tipo romántico.

—No… —Furioso lo señaló con el dedo, giró para darle la espalda, dio un paso y volvió, parecía un león enjaulado— no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Fue un impulso, tú no cerrabas la puta boca. —No iba a pedir perdón, aunque sentía que era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

No esperaba que Sanji mostrara un atisbo de interés en alguien como él; algo le decía que ni siendo el último ser vivo en la tierra el milagro ocurriría, pero al menos esperaba que el cocinero fuera considerado con la penosa situación.

No lo veía tampoco armando un escándalo a viva voz, pero el terror a la humillación de igual forma rondaba por allí cual fantasma y se colgaba de la espalda de Zoro como un muerto. Si le ahorraba la vergüenza el espadachín juraba, por su alma, que daría algo a cambio -un brazo de ser necesario-, no sabía qué en ese momento, quizás ser el vigía para evitar que Nami se aprovechara del punto débil de su compañero.

Sí, incluso durante las tormentas y nevadas. Si el cocinero no lo humillaba más de lo que de por sí se sentía -y sin esfuerzo- haría ese sacrificio. Se lo juró en silencio, aunque no creyera en dios, pidiendo por el milagro: que Sanji fuera un poco considerado por una vez en la vida para con él.

—¡Alguien podría habernos visto, bastardo! —Lejos de lo sospechado, eso fue lo único que le nació en reproche; todavía seguía sorprendido, aunque no debería estarlo puesto que las señales siempre estuvieron ahí.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía el espadachín a romper esa barrera? Pudieron haber aclarado un poco mejor la situación, hacer reclamos y obtener respuestas, pero el grito del capitán avistando tierra los distrajo del asunto.

¿El chico de goma había estado todo el rato allí, en la cabecera del Merry? Por lo visto sí, al menos estaba atento a lo que se suponía que debía estarlo el cocinero; era un pésimo vigía, y a las pruebas del presente se remitía.

Este se llevó ambas manos a la cara tapándosela y Zoro se preguntó si acaso ese era un gesto de vergüenza. No había de qué preocuparse, Luffy estaba muy lejos y tratándose de él cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

El espadachín quiso decírselo para transmitirle un poco de paz, sin tener ninguna obligación, pero Sanji avisó con un tono parco que iría a cambiarse de ropa. En realidad, esa era la mejor manera de huir de una situación que no acababa de comprender.

Se suponía que tendría que estar furioso, y si bien lo estaba no era por el beso en sí, sino por la sensación que le había generado. Él era de los que creía que andar besando a otros hombres siendo precisamente uno era algo sumamente asqueroso. Bueno, aunque a ese _golpe_ no podía llamarlo siquiera _beso_ , había sido un choque fugaz de labios, rudo como todo Roronoa era.

Se quitó el pantalón, la camisa y la ropa interior con rabia contenida, vistiéndose con prisa para ir a la cocina; quería estar en un lugar neutral que no le diera pie a Zoro para contraatacar. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararse.

No obstante, Sanji era consciente de que no podía aparecerse en ese estado turbulento ante todos; no quería tener que inventar excusas para dar explicaciones. Se sentó en su hamaca y se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo.

¿Por qué había permitido eso? ¿Por qué no había reaccionado como se suponía que debía hacerlo? Incluso su manera de enojarse había sido hasta calma. Aun peor: ¿por qué se sentía halagado?

Lo que más le enfurecía a Sanji era eso: reconocer que le había gustado. La frustración que le nacía era por no haberse atrevido a más; por ser un maldito cobarde. No podía exigirle a Zoro que repitiera el acto, no tenía coraje para semejante petición, mucho menos después de lo que le había gritado.

La voz de la hermosa pelirroja apremiando por ayuda lo distrajo, tenían frente a ellos la temida Reverse Mountain; si sobrevivían a la proeza y lograban cruzar el Grand Line ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para lamentaciones.

Se respiraban aires de cambio. Ninguno de los dos podía saber qué les depararía el futuro, pero Sanji y Zoro intuían que ese beso tan solo había sido el principio del fin. Y justamente como si de una oda a la ironía se tratara, atrás dejaban la ciudad del alfa y el omega.

**Author's Note:**

> -La camisa de espirales que usa Zoro en el fic parte del canon (pueden buscar imágenes en Google sobre la saga de Arlong) y siempre quise hacer un fic que la incluyera. Una es perversa y no puede evitar encontrar excusas hasta en lo más inverosímil para shippear, así que en mi headcanon a Zoro le gustaba esa camisa por obvias razones XD 
> 
> -El “con gusto” que le suelta Sanji a Zoro es una expresión muy tica XD, pero que me gusta muchísimo. Una vez hablábamos con mi hermano y mi cuñada sobre eso, reparando en el significado detrás de esa frase. Ella decía: “de nada” suena como que no vale o no importa lo que hiciste, o hasta incluso que lo hiciste por obligación, en cambio el “con gusto” suena más “hago o digo esto porque en verdad me da placer o me agrada ayudarte, lo hago de corazón”. De ahí viene el “con gusto” de Sanji, en plan “te ayudo con gusto de hacerlo”. No sé si se entiende lo que quiero expresar. No es una frase que se use en mi país y se me pega más en Costa Rica o cuando hablo por teléfono con mi novio, que es tico, pero bué… es algo de ellos que me encanta y que trato de adoptar. 
> 
> -No me gusta mencionar a la bipolaridad con tanta ligereza. Creo que no hace falta explicar que una persona verdaderamente bipolar no es lo que Sanji representa, pero es una frase que tiende a usarse apara referirse que una persona es media panqueque de la cabeza. ¡Que la bipolaridad es cosa seria! No se trata de no saber elegir entre una cosa y otra, va más de “me suicido” y al segundo siguiente “no puedo parar de limpiar o muero”. Es horrible. En fin, quería aclararlo porque si bien a mí no me ofende, a otros bipolares ese tema les pone sensible. Y con razón, no digo que no, es una mierda padecer depresión bipolar, si lo sabré… pero tampoco hay que ser tan drama queen, lo mejor que podemos hacer es burlarnos de nuestra enfermedad, pero sin dejar de tomarla en serio (o nos termina matando).
> 
> -Aunque ya lo aclaré al principio reitero para los despistados que este fic no es un longfic propiamente hablando (por eso el estatus de completo); puede leerse como uno (habrá referencias a lo largo de las entregas), pero la idea es que cada one shot sea auto conclusivo. El siguiente abarcará la saga de Little Garden y Drum.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por pasarse a comentar, me animan mucho a seguir… a seguir persiguiendo y atosigando personas que tengan computadora para que me la presten XD 
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
